Can you believe me?
by Brainchild98
Summary: Can you believe the one you love when they may have hurt you? Can you? Is that a easy question? FInd out! Lolena! AU


**Hey this was requested from Selenaisawesome101 from youtube! :D **

**Logan Lerman + Selena Gomez = Lolena! HAha! loveee it! :DD**

* * *

><p>Selena Gomez sat on the floor of the bathroom, with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her raven hair was in a tousled mess and her make up ran. She looked like a mess. Those brown eyes were filled with tears. Not only was she completely utterly stupid, but she felt that she was utterly stupid for falling for him. She was felt stupid for not leaving right then and there. Well... <em>That <em>she wasn't so sure about… She hugged her knees to her chest as she quietly cried. Selena thought back on that _her _and Logan and how it all started.

_Selena sat down on couch, on the phone with her friend, Miley. _

_"So do you think Liam is only dating me for my looks?"_

_Selena sighed "MC, please, he is head over heels for you."_

_"You know that girl, Brigit, right?"_

_Selena thought of the name, and the blonde girl came to mind "Yeah, Brigit Mendler? Isn't she in our drama class?"_

_"Yeah, her; She told me Liam was only dating me because of my looks."_

_Selena scuffled "Yeah, right."_

_"I don't know I just wonder… you know? I mean you probably don't Logan is like a puppy dog when it comes to you." Her southern accent had a tint of mischief in it._

_"Miley! Anyway did you get the notes from Demi?"_

_"Yeah why?"_

_"I don't know… You said you needed the notes of the song we're going to do with Taylor and Demi." _

_There was a knock on the door, she sighed "Miles, I have to go. Talk to you later."_

_"Yeah sure."_

_Selena hung up and walked toward the door of the apartment she shared with her boyfriend Logan Lerman. He was a handsome young man; dark brown hair, baby blue eyes and fair skin. At the age of seventeen they met and now at nineteen years of age they were still together and already living together. _

_She was sure that she was in love with Logan. _

_She was sure that Logan was in love with her._

_She opened the door and it relieved Alexandra. Selena mentally kicked herself from opening the door. _

_She was Logan's ex. _

_Selena always though Alexandra was prettier than her. Having long straight dark brown hair, fair skin and bright blue eyes; she was quiet beautiful. _

_"Hey, Selena."_

_"Hi, Alexandra," she said with a fake smile plastered on her face._

_"Uhm, can I talk to you?"_

_"Yeah sure,"_

_"Okay well, I went on a date with this really hot guy. He had baby blue eyes and dark brown hair."_

_"Okay cool, what's his name?" Selena was growing impatient._

_"His name was Logan…"_

_Selena slammed the door in her face, she whirled around practically snarling. She could be the sweetest person you could ever meet, but when you piss her off… She could be your worst nightmare. Selena felt angry tears rush into her eyes._

_How could he? She thought to herself. Did he really cheat on me with her?_

_"Logan Wade Lerman get your ass out here now!" She shouted from the entry of their apartment. _

_"Sel…?" Logan came out of their bedroom rubbing his eyes and yawning._

_"What the hell did you do!"_

_"What?"_

_"With Alexandra. What. Did. You. Do?"_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Selena let out a growl "What the hell! She told me you went out with her yesterday! You told me you went out with Dean!"_

_Logan's blue eyes were filled with panic as he saw her once lovable brown eyes weld with tears. "I was with Dean yesterday!"_

_She pushed past him "You are such a liar! You can't ever tell me the truth can you! You told me you and Emma never hooked up before we met! You told me that you were a virgin when you weren't! Don't ever tell me the truth!"_

_He grabbed her shoulders and shook her "Yeah I lied about those things, but what the hell? Why does that matter? What does that have to do with Alexandra?"_

_Selena ripped herself from his grip "Why can't you tell me what you did?" and with that she ran down the hallway of their apartment with tears streaming down her cheek. _

_"Selena!" Logan called out running for her._

_She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. They both struggled with the knob, Selena slammed herself against the door, causing him to let go of the knob and she locked it quickly; the young woman sank to the floor bursting into tears. _

Selena snapped back into reality when he banged on the door, she glared at the door.

"Just leave me alone!" she yelled

"Not until you let me explain!"

The brown eyed beauty continued to glare at the door. Not only was she angry, but she was shocked and hurt by this.

On the other side of the door, Logan banged on the door and plead that she was would open the door to let him explain. Once he heard her yell that she wanted him to leave her alone.

His heart broke.

Logan paced in front of the door, until an idea struck him. It was probably the lamest idea he had ever had and not to mention the most cliché one he has ever done. He thought it was be something that in those chick flick movies a guy would do. His piercing blue eyes clouded with determination.

He took a few steps back and lifted his leg, kicking it open.

Selena heard a bang and then suddenly the door opened. Her eyes narrowed.

_He actually kicked the door… _she thought _cliché much?_

She scurried to her feet, glared at him. Her petite form made her look less intimidating as she was when she opened her mouth. Logan stood feet away from her. They both looked tired from all of this.

"Selena," he started, but was interrupted

"It's a yes or no answer. Did you or did you not see Alexandra yesterday?"

"I did not."

"I don't believe you."

"Selena Marie Gomez, I would never cheat on you! I love you for God sakes! Doesn't that mean anything to you! Or do you believe my _ex _over me?"

He had a point. She felt so stupid. She should have believed him if anything. She shouldn't have believed Alexandra, no she should have not. Selena stared up at him for a few moments. She saw the truth in his eyes. She couldn't believe how mean she was to him.

All the things she said

She felt tears weld in her eyes again.

Selena began to cry again when Logan pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry," he said in her hair.

Selena looked up at him "What? You did didn't you?"

"No! I'm sorry for what you thought I did."

Selena wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you, Lerman."

"I love you too, Gomez."

And _that _ladies and gentlemen was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap people! :D I hope you like this Selenaisawesome101! Happy birthday ! :D <strong>

**Yeah I know this is sappy, and I don't usually write like this, but hey it was a request and I'm happy to do it! :D And plus it was good having a another fan out there! :DD**

** You see that little button down there that says "review" **

**CLICK IT AND REVIEW! :D**

**xox BC**


End file.
